


Kodrick is a loving brother

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blow Jobs, Eye Trauma, Gore, Incest, Jokey lives, M/M, No death dw!, Non-Canon Relationship, Not that good sorry lol, Sibling Incest, Skull Fucking, Vomiting, first smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kodrick is not a good brotherMy first smut! I'm already in hell





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even trying with grammar sorry lol

"B-brother brother please l-let go! Please stop!" Jakob yelped as Kodrick forced him on his knees "You think you deserve to call me 'brother'? You're far too disgusting to refer to me as if we are related, I am your king not your brother you idiot."  
Kodrick ripped Jakob's bandages off to reveal the still healing wound on his right eye socket thank the gods the eye was already gone he didn't want to do any extra work.  
"M-my king p-please it's not healed! W-what are going to do?!"  
"Isn't it obvious? Or are you that much of an imbecile? I am going to have my way with you... Your eye socket that is."  
"W-what?! B-brother I mean m-my king you can't! I-i'd die!" Jakob cried, tears staining his cheeks  
"Shut up for once will you? You won't die you idiot gods you're so annoying"  
Kodrick took out his dick and forced Jakob's mouth open "You don't want this to hurt right? Be a good boy and stay still for your king"

Kodrick forced his dick into his brothers mouth moaning softly "I see you've learned to not bite that's good, you're useful for once" Jakob tried to not choke on Kodrick, it was mildly hard considering he was big. Jakob feared for what was going to happen soon "G-good boy... Gods your mouth is amazing, one of the f-few good things a-ah about you" Kodrick moaned and started to thrust faster "D-damn i have to stop, wouldn't want to go and tire myself out so soon right?"  
Jakob knew he would get hit whether it be now or later if he said something but maybe kodrick could be a decent human being for once "B-brother please stop it you can touch me anywhere just please don't use my eye..." Jakob was on the verge of sobbing but as always, Kodrick was anything but kind "Gods will you just shut up? I'm not stopping you can cry all you want but that won't make a difference, now onto the exciting part." Kodrick gripped the young blondes hair tightly positioning his dick to Jakob's eye socket "Hm~ should I go in slowly.... Or should I go in all at once~? Well it's not like you get a choice do you?" he rammed into his socket moaning loudly "S-stop! It hurts it hurts!" Jakob held tightly onto kodrick's leg "Gods you feel absolutely amazing you're like the village whore, d-damn!" Jakob held back a sob

"Jakob when you cry it just feels better~ oh gods oh gods I think I'm close, I'm going to let it all out in you okay? Even if you say no it just makes it better~" he started to thrust faster into Jakob's socket "B-brother stop! Please!" kodrick just moaned at Jakob's words still thrusting "Jakob I'm almost there~ you better be ready don't want to make it anymore painful right~?" and with one final thrust kodrick came in Jakob's socket moaning loudly and swearing under his breath "Fuck, gods that was amazing Jakob~" kodrick pulled out and put away his dick, Jakob let go of him and pushed him away as he threw up on the floor crying softly "B-b-brother... Please don't do this again... " kodrick laughed "We'll see~ and again, it's king you disgusting excuse for a human." he slapped Jakob which only caused him to cry more "I'm going go my room clean up the mess will you?" and with that, the king had left.


End file.
